Too Late
by GSDfan
Summary: Ch7 yuuna's impotent .Kira did not save Cagalli from her marriage. Cagalli was married to Yuuna. Athrun's back to Orb from PLANT. He was shock.I'm too late, she's gone.... . Please read and review. My 3rd fic.
1. Chapter 1

I'm too late, she's gone but…..

Disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD and I hope Bandai could give me some of their shares.

Kira Yamato, former legendary ace pilot of the almighty Freedom was positioning his sight sorrowfully to the pale moon on the verandah of the orphanage.

He sighed thinking of a certain blond, who was his sister, a strong courageous girl that fought for the sake of peace for all beings in the world. She now left for her marriage with a political figure by the name of Yuuna Roma Seiran.

It hurts him that he couldn't do anything to safe her from the wedding ceremony. It's because she objected his action that could lead her people to confusion.

She assured him that she have everything goes well and under control but he doubt it will. With the parliament members against her, he can't help but to feel hurt when she lost in her debates with other politician that was aired in the news.

Nevertheless, he hoped that the red knight could come back to solve the whole issue and bring peace to where it had been. If he could, he wanted to solve this whole situation himself but he has no power to do so.

The Archangel and Freedom were handed back to their respected nations. They were either being self-destruct or used for this coming war.

_Cagalli, I hope you're safe and sound even though you're married to that not-meant-to-be-married person_.

Kira started to ponder about how live is going to go in Orb, since he knew that Orb might ban all coordinator when it's officially allianced with EAF.

Lacus was back in Plants with Waltfield-san and Reverend Malchio. Kira decide to overstay in Orb to make sure everything was alright before he go but he was concerned about his sister.

After some time he brushed off those thoughts and when to bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Athrun just arrived Orb's atmosphere; during the return he was srambled by Orb's defense force.

"Orb control, do you read me? I'm Alex of the Attha household, ID 285002. I repeat, do you read me." Athrun was frantically trying hard to contact the control system.

Cagalli who was in the administration centre caught this happening. She contacted the control tower to allow the unknown mobile suit to ascend.

She was now baffled on how to face her lover since she was a married person now.

Saviour descends on one of the military ports of Onogoro Island. He got down of Saviour with his civilian clothes that he wore all the time.

"I'm Alex of the Attha household and I would like to meet representative Attha." He stated his reason of presence to the officer that approached him.

"Sir, the representative has been expecting you too. Follow me to the administration building."

"Thank You."

Athrun got into the vehicle that was prepared to bring him to the building.

After a while they reached the place.

"Representative Attha will be in her office, that is the 3rd floor," informed the officer.

"Thanks, what's your name?" Athrun asked.

"Kazuki, Kazuki Kei of the 8th commanding squad." The young boy said before he left. He had almost the same height as Athrun, dark red eyes and sand-coloured hair.

(AN: Looks like Kei Kusanagi of Onegai Sensei, he's soo cute even the his VA was Hoshi Souichirou (also Kira's VA).)

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Athrun was now in Cagalli's office. Somehow, he felt a hostile environment in there.

"Cagalli," he called as he saw her. He moved to her and looked at her for while before trying to hug her.

"Athrun…… I'm married, " she uttered faintly before looking aside.

Emerald eyes started to wet with tears but it did not trickle down. He clenched his fist to prevent it from trembling with shock. He expected that he could stop her wedding but he was too late.

"So….what….what about us?" he said shakily.

"I….I don't know. Just forget the past Athrun, forget…. me…."

Cagalli could have cried after making the statement but couldn't. She must held it back and be strong to face this affair.

"That's not possible Cagalli, I…uh..Didn't you promise that you'll wait for me."

I'm too late…….she's gone. She's gone and it hurts……it really hurts me… 

Athrun cried, he lost his control over his emotions. He was deeply hurt and tears were trickling down his face. He blamed himself for letting this happen to Cagalli.

"I…. I'm …uh ….um…" Cagalli was speechless.

Sorry Athrun, I'm so sorry but I couldn't say it loud. There's something important that I need to protect …… and I had to marry Yuuna.

She didn't guess that Athrun would be so wounded by this matter. She also blamed herself for making such a hasty decision but…it was the parliament that proposed the alliance with EAF. She failed to stop them and was puppeteered by them.

Suddenly the door swung open revealing the bastard Yuuna Roma Seiran. His presences certainly bring an evil aura in the room.

"My..my, Ath…. Alex long time no see. How's your visit in Plant? You even brought back a new mobile suit. Eh, you're crying, why?" That bastard smirked evilly when greeting.

Athrun glared at him. He swore he could just kill him by pulling the trigger of his gun that was inside his pocket. But this would lead to more problems.

"Nothing's wrong I'm fine, representative Seiran. I came to report the conversation I have with chairman Dullindal to representative Attha."

Why the hell am I being so little when he's around? Why am I such weakling? 

"That's a good news. I'm almost getting a little jealous with your existence near my wife." Yuuna scowled.

"I…I wouldn't dare to do anything with representative Attha. I'll excuse myself now."

Cagalli looked at the retreating form of her lover but can't help to keep staring at him. She wanted him to stay but she was now with her husband and couldn't do anything about it.

Yuuna accompany Athrun to the door, he whispered something to him.

"Hey, I got some great videos of us during our wedding night. I wouldn't mind sharing it to you."

Athrun was suddenly mad but manage to keep it in control.

How could he treat Cagalli like a whore? You son of a bitch, how could you….

Athrun did not respond anything and left. Yuuna smiled victoriously, he managed to fumed him. He left the room leaving Yuuna and Cagalli.

Yuuna glared at Cagalli, he put on a scary face when looking at her. The blond was scared. Out of nowhere an arm flung across her cheek bruising it, he slapped her.

"You whore, Didn't I tell you not to see that freak (AN: Athrun's a coordinator you know) again? I hate it when you didn't obey me." Yuuna grimaced.

"You…." Cagalli tried to protest.

"Ah….. what could the citizens of Orb react when they saw their strong-willed and innocent-looking princess in this video," he threatened with smirk, His hands flashing the disk that contains their sexual acts.

You….you bastard…. One day I'll ….I'll 

" Dar…. Darling I'm so sorry for it, please don't treat me like this," Cagalli cried, she hated herself for so weak.

"That good Cagalli, If you continue to be a good girl I'll treat nicely." Yuuna whispered in her ears then blew it.

"Yes…yes Yuuna…-sama"

Yuuna felt like he on top of the world, he laughed sarcastically aloud.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**That's for now. It's sad to see Cagalli's state now but this threat was popular in dramas and movies.**

**Kazuki Kei (looks almost like Kira too.), my character. He will get into action in future chapters.**

**By the way, please inform me which fic of mine that should be updated more frequently(that means you favourite). Caught Between, Grape juices or Lemon Juices or I'm too late, she's gone but…..it is to plan my time to type them.**

**Athrun will be meeting Kira. Savior was seized by Orb, with no weapons and power, how will our heroes deal with it? Be sure to tune in to next chapter of I'm too late, she's gone but….. **


	2. Chapter 2

"KIRA……………why didn't you protect Cagalli?" Athrun yelled at the ultimate coordinator.

"Athrun, calm down. Cagalli's the one who tell me to mind her. It's her decision after all." Kira explained to the raging coordinator.

"Damn, why does it have to be like this? Why does Cagalli have to treated like that by the bastard." Athrun cried. He cried all his heart out. This is the time he let his anger, sorrow, sadness and rage out. Those feelings were welled after his meeting with Cagalli but he couldn't let it out that time.

"Athrun, you think you're the only one who is damn angry with this matter. Lacus, Kisaka-san, Cagalli's supporter and we all were having the same damn feeling. But we can't do anything, it's Cagalli's decision." Kira was fumed also after reminiscing those past.

Athrun kept on weeping on the balcony of the as Kira looks onto the sea. Both of them were sad on Cagalli's behalf.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Back to Orb, Yuuna was meeting with Kazuki on the port.

"Kazuki-san, I would like to appoint you as representative Attha's new bodyguard."

"Eh… isn't Commander Kisaka in charge of this. Why do you need me to do it." Kei was confused at his new order.

"Kisaka was Cagalli's supporter and he brings great influence to her. Therefore he will be suspended from his duties, you will be taking over." Yuuna pointed out.

"But Yuuna-sama, why me? Isn't there other better candidate better than me?." Kei questioned.

"The reason is that you're new here and don't question me so much. By the way, be sure to report to me her daily conducts." Yuuna retorted.

"Yes sir."

"Good, here is the report for your duty." He handed a file to Kei.

Kei left the office and scanned the documents inside the file thoroughly. The report basically wants him to be Yuuna's spy. He tried not to think too much about it and follow the orders normally.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kei left to Cagalli's office to reort for his duty. Yuuna reminded him not to reveal that he was his spy and keep an eye on her most of the time.

Cagalli heard a knock from the door and allowed the visitor to enter.

"Who are you and what's your business," Cagalli asked.

"Kazuki Kei of the 8th commanding squad. I will be replacing Kisaka-taicho's duty from today." He said. This was also his first time meeting with Cagalli.

"What? Who appointed you and why I have no idea about this." Cagalli stood from her seat and yelled at him.

"Um… Kisaka-san was suspended from his duties and I was hired by…….by…/ can't tell it'sYuuna-sama/ um…" Kei fidgeted on how to explain to her.

"Why was Kisaka suspended and, again who appointed you?" Cagalli was starting to get ticked off.

"Yes… I was appointed by one of the Orb military commander and Kisaka-san was suspended because….umm…yes, his wife gave birth to a daughter and he decided to quit from military temporarily." Lied Kei. Actually Yuuna has fired Kisaka.

"Hmmmm…. Why didn't he told me about that?" Again Cagalli is making it hard for Kei to answer her questions.

"Umm… maybe he's too excited and forgot to tell you about it. Any, Cagalli-sama what's my job?" Kei changed the topic so that his identity won't be blown off.

"I thought you were told, didn't the military gave you a report of contentment?"

"Yeah, I got that but still haven't read it." He answered with a smile.

Cagalli wondered how did he this job. He's like not ready for this job and look quite inexperience.

"May I ask? What's your rank and experience?" Cagalli questioned.

Kei panicked on this question. He does not have any experience and finished from Orb's Royal Military College(ORMC). His rank was the same as any trainee soldier around. How should he answer this question?

"Umm….I just finished from ORMC then joined in the military. My rank is just an ordinary trainee soldier. I'm new so.. yoroshiku onegaishimasu Cagalli-sama." At least he didn't lie everything about him.

"What's the military is thinking, sending a trainee soldier to be my bodyguard? What joke, a look like it's me that will be taking care of you." Cagalli's smirked.

Kei kept quiet about and stood at the corner of the office. An hour has passed; Cagalli was currently looking through all those reports that pilled up on her desk. Kei was getting boring for standing at the corner of the room doing nothing. Damn, he just wished that something happened.

"Cagalli-sama, I suppose there should be some job that I'm required to do, is it not?" Kei asked. He was getting very bored of doing nothing.

"Well, I suppose you could go to the café and get me some coffee and some food."

"Yes ma'am"

With that Kei strolled out of the office to get his orders done. He got in the café and ordered some coffee with salad. After getting the orders he returned to the office.

"Here's the food and coffee Cagalli-sama." Kei returned with the orders on his hands. He put down the food on the table.

"What kind of food did you get? Do you know how bad coffee goes with salad?" Cagalli remarked.

(AN: Coffee and salad really taste bad. Try it and you'll hate it.)

"Sorry Cagalli-sama, I didn't know you hate them. I'll get something different." He apologised. As Kei tried to take the salad away from the table he knocked the cup

of coffee and it spilled into the salad. It doesn't matter cause Kei was going to dispose it after all. But it turned out otherwise as Yuuna came into the office.

"Kazuki-san, you are now relieved from your duty. I will take over it now as her bodyguard and advisor." That Yuuna commanded.

"Yes Sir, I'll excuse myself now." So Kei left both of them in the office.

After Kei left both of them, Cagalli turned to Yuuna. She put on a glare at him.

"What is your business here?" she asked looking a little tense.

"Ah…. Just visiting my Queen. So, how's your new bodyguard today?"

" Why are you acting so…..ah …umm.. nothing….Yuuna-sama." She tried to ask something but she did not dare.

"Looks like you love to eat salad mix with coffee. I wonder where did you find this interest but you're gonna eat it aren't you." He grinned.

"No, that's not it's actually…" Cagalli tried to explain but it was interrupted by Yuuna.

"Cagalli my dear, do you .." he said in a calm manner then shouted ragingly "**fuc-ing know that you're wasting right food now."**

"No…no Yuuna-sama, I'll eat it right away." She admitted her defeat.

Cagalli can't help but try not to make Yuuna angry. She has seen it and ….. you will know how scary he is when he is angry. Even Incredible Hulk's anger was incomparable to his. Making him angry could result more injuries on her.

"Ahh….. that's good but.."

Cagalli shuddered at the word 'but'.

"I will add in a special ingredient."

Yuuna spitted his phlegm into the salad. To make it worse, he gave 5 spits into it. Cagalli paled at his conduct. What Kind of person is he?

"Now eat it." He ordered after he stirred the salad with some extra mix.

Cagalli picked up the slightly grossed food from and stared at it for awhile. She gave Yuuna the please-don't-do-this-to-me look.

"Now..now Cagalli.." he gain start it with a soft tone then ordered harshly.." EAT THE **Fuc-ing damn thing now!"**

Cagalli pierced the salad from the plate; it has a hint of coffee smell and contains Yuuna's slightly yellow discharge. She shut her eyes and neared the food to her mouth. As she opened her mouth…..

" Cagalli-sama, I got something different for you now." A voice came out from nowhere.

It was Kei. He saved Cagalli from eating the disgusting food, no it's not food already, it now was a compose fertiliser. Kei moved forward and grabbed the salad away from her and replaced it with her favourite burger.

Yuuna was a little disappointed that his joke( as I called) did not work. Anyway, this did not bother him. He left the office quietly.

"Thanks Kazuki for saving me," Cagalli thanked him. She was relieved that she did not eat that thing. This was his first deed that he did.

"HUH?" Kei scratched his head not knowing a thing.

"Well, you can count on me." He added even though he did not know how to reply.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well that's the end, Kinda suc- doesn't it. This chapter was intended to be a humour but I feel that it was boring. Anyway I'll just post it for now because I didn't want to rush to other juicy part. Actually I intended to make Yuuna piss into the salad but rejected it cause it will be super duper disgusting and received flames from Cagalli's fans.**

**Since this chapter is boring, the next chapter will be something interesting. It's the VIDEO, look forward to it.**

**I ain;t dare to put my email on ffnet because I'm afraid of hackers and I'm so dumb to put my whole real name as the username of my email.**

**Now my survey for this fic, do you want a spark between Kei and Cagalli or go for the typical drama type on YuunaCagalliAthrun. Now a bit of truth, Yuuna still haven't slept with Cagalli. To know more, wait for the next chapter.ahahahaha. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Kazuki-san, Give me your report orally now." Yuuna ordered him.

"Yes Sir, Cagalli-sama stayed in the office most of the time to look through documents containing Orb's administrative data. After that she went to the Mobile Suit production centre for quality surveying the assembling. Then she continued on some errands such as meetings, reviewing, reporting and others." Kei reported simply.

Yuuna hates detailed and boring reports. He made sure most reports given to him are short and simple. Actually he's just a lazy and inefficient yet corrupted politician cum administrator.

"By the way, anything odd that happened today?"

"Nothing Sir."

"Then you're dismissed."

"Yes Sir."

Kei left the Yuuna's room. After awhile, Yuuna also left the room too.

As Kei was walking on the corridor, he realised that he lost his wallet. He decided to search it in Yuuna's room. He returned to the room and discovered that Yuuna was not in. So, without Yuuna's permission he searched his room for his wallet. Finally, he found it on the floor.

Before leaving the room, he saw an unusual disk on the desk. He picked it up, the disk bears an initial labeled as "CS ".

/Cool, never thought that Yuuna-sama playing Counter Strike too. I'll just borrow it to install and return it tomorrow. Hopefully Yuuna-sama won't notice that I borrowed it without permission. /

With that, he put the disk into his pocket and got home with it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuuna got back to his room, then realised that the disk's gone.

/ Damn, where's the disk? How am I going to control Cagalli without that? Got to look around for it. /

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kei was back at his home. It was actually a dormitory where all the other workers lived.

He decided to play the disk after dinner.

After dinner, he put the disk into the laptop and played it.

/ Ehh… it's not Counter Strike actually, but a videodisk. Maybe I'll watch it to check it out. /

So, he browsed the video file and clicked on one of them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

A blond girl was chained on the bed; she was wearing nothing except a black lower underwear.

/ Holy shi-! It's a pornography. Yuuna-sama watched porn, that's filthy. /

The video zoomed nearer to the girls face and it reveals her face detailly……

/ Wait a minute, I think that girl looks familiar but can't remember who is she./

Out of nowhere, a man came. He was wearing a military suit. Too bad his face was covered with a mask(looks like Raww's mask) so, Kei couldn't recognise him. Even though he's wearing a mask but it did revealed his purple hair( AN: Should know who's him right?).

/ That masked man, he's disgracing the image and the whole reputation of Orb's military. I have to report this to the discipline committee. /

The masked guy moved nearer to the bed and sat down on it. He cupped the face of the unconscious blond girl and kissed it. Then………………

(AN: Too bad this is a T rated fic so I can't really describe what's going to happen next.)

The juicy part is getting near where the masked guy was now in a state of primitive man. He returned to the bed after getting all his clothes off. As he was trying to do the main show to the girl a phone rang suddenly.

"Damn, who the hell called in this late night?" the masked guy muttered to himself.

He moved to the tableside and answered the phone.

"What do you want you piece of shi-? ………oh sorry dad, what! Your house is on fire and I have to be there. Come on it's my night tonight, spare me dad. What! No, alright.. alright I'll be there alright."

The masked guy sigh after putting the phone down. He looked at the camera and said "Guessed this should be enough for blackmail." Then the laptop screen goes blank.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

/ What should do now? Should I return this Yuuna-sama or give it to the discipline committee//

Kei ejected the disk out and stared at it for awhile before he decide what do do.

/ Guess, I'll just give this disk to Cagalli-sama for her to handle it. /

He concluded that he would give the disk to Cagalli-sama, since she is one of Orb's disciplinary committee.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuuna was walking back forth around his office room thinking about the lost of the disk. He was sure that he left it on the table. He suddenly knew that the last person that got into his office was none other than the new recruit, Kazuki.

/I'll interrogate him about that/

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day.

Kei walked into Cagalli-sama's room holding the disc with with him.

"Cagalli sama, I wish to report an indecent act done by one of our recruit. This is the evidence on it." He said as he handed the disc to her.

"What kind of indecent act are you implementing on," she received the disc from him and glanced on it.

/Isn't this the disc Yuuna used to blackmail me/

"It's about…'

"Nevermind that, I'll take care of this matter myself. By the way, what more have you seen in this disc? " asked Cagalli.

"Nothing more other than a non-intercourse sex between our militia and girl…..wait a minute…you seems to look a little familiar.."

'BANG' the sound rang inside of the office.

Kei just realised that Cagalli just shot him in the chest. Bloods were dripping off his shirt. He clenched on it to muffle the pain but he knew he was going to die soon….

"Sorry, you should die so that no one should know about this especially him." Cagalli apologised after pulling the trigger.

"YOU…." Kei collapsed without finishing his words. His eyes was still open, it was filled with looks of unsatisfaction.

Cagalli walked over to the lying dead body, she closed his eyes with her hands and apologised again.

"Sorry, I know you didn't deserve this but it can't be help."

After that, she called the police here to take the dead body away.


	4. Chapter 4

Kei's body was brought out of the office. Yuuna was out there, he shocked to see his spy get injured. He approached the person in charged to get him to the infirmary.

"Get him to the infirmary, we need to treat him." He told the police.

"But, Cagalli sama ordered us to bring him for autopsy. " the person saluted while replying.

"Nevermind that, I think he's still alive."

So, those cops bring him to the nearest infirmary.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the infirmary.

Kei got himself treated; the bullet was removed from his chest. He was lucky that the bullet didn't get into any of his organs. Thus, it was just flesh wound.

"The patient has regained consciousness, you may see him now Yuuna sama." The doctor in charged told him.

"Thanks, report to me about his progress."

Yuuna went in the patient's room to question him about the disk.

"Kazuki san, explain yourself. What happened to you? Why would Cagalli shoot you? And where is the disk?

"Yuuna sama, I'm shot by Cagalli sama.

"What for?"

"It's about the disk I got from your desk….."

"So you knew about it, where is it now? " Yuuna replied quickly before Kei finished his sentence.

"I gave it back to Cagalli sama…"

"You fool, what the hell have you done?"

Yuuna pulled out a gun from his suit and pointed it on Kei.

"Yuuna sama, what is the meaning of this?"

"You caused me trouble and I'll have to kill you."

"Wait, I have the file stored in my laptop. Please don't kill me" Kei pleaded.

"Hmmph, you managed to save your life in time." Yuuna put back his gun in his pocket. "Now get the file back to me."

"Yes Sir." Kei said. He was disappointed that with this corrupted affair. These politicians, they made him suffer all because of their personal matter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cagalli was her office sighing in relief that she got back the disk. However, she was sad that an innocent live was sacrificed for it. That new recruit, he's just 17 years, full of ambition and energy, but died just like that. She didn't know that she could act so cruel but, all she could think was not to let Athrun know about this matter.

The door of her office swung ajar, it was the sight of her recently killed person, Kei.

"Cagalli sama, I have returned." Kei said casually.

"You.. shouldn't you be dead. Why are you here?" she was utterly shocked by his sudden appearance.

"I'm lucky that the shot did not damaged any of my organ, that's why I'm alive. By the way, I here to get my revenge." He smirked.

"What.. what do you want? Are you going to take my life?"

"No, but I'll make you suffer.'

"What are you going to do?"

Kei pulled out a disc from his pocket, " You must know that I have copies of the video you got.."

"So you are going to blackmail me, what do you want? Money, power or what else?"

Kei moved near to her he inched his lips near her ear and whispered " Meet me in Hotel Flamingo room 105 tonight. He then dismissed himself away from Cagalli, leaving Cagalli shocked at his request.

Before he left the room he said " Don't try to tell this to anyone or else this video will be broadcasted through satellite transmission.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cagalli was know in front of Hotel Flamingo. She was hesitating whether or not she should go into the Hotel or not. Finally she decided to since she was desperate of trying to keep her secret.

Kei heard the door of the room was knocked. He smiled, everything was going according to plan. He alighted from his seat to open the door.

Cagalli looked nervous, she knew what he was going to do. How does she up in this kind of situation? Why thing didn't go as planned? Why wasn't she married to Athrun? Maybe it's all because of fate and destiny.

"You're here" he said as he saw her after opening the door.

Cagalli walked into the hotel room and sat on one of the couch there. Trying to act tough she said " Cut the crap not, what do you intend to do?"

"Actually I'm just going to…" he moved near to Cagalli and knocked her out from her consciousness by hitting her in the abdominal area ( done by Shin on the nurse in ep 30 of GSD). He then placed her unconscious body on the bed and started to fiddle the button of his pant's …….

Please guess what is going to happen next. I know you people are confused by this story so don't hesitate to ask any questions. This story is so confusing because of my low writing skills. I intended to make this story more imaginative to the readers , the readers can think whatever of the characters emotion. Athrun, I don't know when to put him in the story, just say that he still stay in the orphanage doing nothing but moping on his uselessness to save Cagalli. By the way here is my question to readers: Who is Shiho Hahnenfluss? Many fics paired her with Yzak and does she exists. I watch the whole GSD and GS and I can't find where is this Shiho, does she really a character in GSD/GS. I dunno but sites says that she exist in them.


	5. Chapter 5

He then placed her unconscious body on the bed and started to fiddle the button of his pant's pocket to take out his cellphone. He punched Yuuna's number on it to call him.

"Yuuna sama, things has gone smoothly according to plan."

"Good and make sure you don't screw up anything."

"Yes I will not. By the way how is my sister?"

"She will be fine as long as you do what I ordered."

Yuuna has kidnapped Kei's sister. She was held hostage and Kei must follow what Yuuna says to ensure his sister's safety. Yuuna even threatened to kill his sister if Kei reported this whole thing to the defence committee. Kei has no choice but to do all the dirty stuff that Yuuna ordered. He was soaked into the dirt to make Yuuna look clean.

"Will you release her after this assignment is done?"

"It depends on your usefulness. If you're useless then I'll kill her."

"Noo, please don't touch her or hurt her. I will do whatever you say. Just let her free."

"If you accomplished this mission successfully, both of you will be freed."

"How can I be sure that you'll keep your word?"

"You don't have a choice but to believe me."

"Yuuna sama, I want you to know that my loyalty to Orb will never fade. I will continue to serve Orb, die for Orb, suffer for Orb but please don't let my loved ones suffer."

"That's so touching, very well I 'll free your sister. She will be sent to PLANT to further her studies. Also, the Orb government will sponsor her studies there. Besides this would make me look good in the media. Media will be publishing "Kind hearted Rep. Seiran sponsored student for studies", this would be an opportunity to fame my political career. All you need was to get this done nicely.

"Whatever Yuuna sama, I don't care about you playing politics. I just hope everything will be fine. By the way Yuuna sama, don't you feel sorry for doing this to Cagalli sama?"

"She's just one of my stepping to further my political career. She such a naïve child, still has a long way to learn about politics. I have to thank my dad for teaching me this since I'm young. That dumb Uzumi Nara Attha, what would sending his daughter to deserts to help resistance group fighting teach her? Become the next suicide bomber? In the end she will and already was my stepping stone."

"Yuuna sama, that's cruel. Cagalli sama was a nice person and she care about the society in our world. Even though she almost killed me but I don't feel anything bad about it. She once said "Be killed because you killed and killed because they killed, will that ever bring peace.". I understand that she almost killed me because the distribution of the disk would bring chaos to her personal live and she couldn't help but to kill me. It seems that she had forgotten about her quote but I understand that she is just a young girl and it was hard to live in such corrupted society.

"Corrupted society, what do you mean? You better watch your mouth before you lecture me anything. One wrong word from your mouth again, you might not see you sister anymore."

"Sorry Yuuna sama, I will get the job done properly."

Kei ended the phone call. He sighed and felt sad about his live. He looked over his shoulder to the now unconscious Cagalli.

"Cagalli sama, I sorry." He uttered. After all what he had done just now was an act and orders by Yuuna.

He now unbutton take off his shirt the crept into the bed were Cagalli was laying. He wrapped his on her shoulder and pretended to be sleeping with Cagalli.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuuna was now outside of Flamingo Hotel, he was happy that things go well. He called Athrun or to be not precise, Alex.

"Alex kun, how are you there?"

"You, how do you get my number?"

"Nevermind about that. I have to talk to you about something." Yuuna sound serious as he spoke.

"Talk what? You're married to Cagalli and I have no business to be involved between you two….. even though I wanted to get involved.." he sounded so hurt when replying.

"It's something that may involved you. Since we're both lovers of Cagalli, I have to show you something." Yuuna pretended to sob while talking to Athrun.

"You look sad, what wrong?" Athrun enquired. He was now confuse on the situation.

"Meet me at the lobby of Flamingo Hotel." Yuuna then ended the call.

Athrun was now curious.

/ What had happen between them/

………………………………………………………………………………………………

About a quarter later Athrun met up with Yuuna.

"Now what would you like to show me?" Athrun asked.

"Just follow me, I have things to open your eye." Yuuna replied with a serious tone.

So Athrun followed Yuuna to room 105 of Hotel Flamingo. He was feeling slightly uneasy when he is around with Yuuna, but to clear his curiosity he brushed the feeling off.

Finally they reached in front of the room.

"Athrun, before you get inside I want you to be calm no matter what."

"What are you talking about?" he looked slightly baffled.

"Just be cool no matter what. That's all I need to tell you." Yuuna looked at him with those forced fake looking sad eyes. He sounded like he was his brother.

Athrun turned the knob of the door and entered the room. The room was dimly lit, he walked in and noticed that there were two figure on the bed.

He moved nearer to the bed and realised that it was Cagalli sleeping with another man. She had her hand on his ass and his on her back. He was not shock; he can't be more shock anymore after he knew that Cagalli was not his. He was just disappointed on what has happened. Not only disappointed but sad, and deeply hurt.

Yuuna appeared from his back and placed his hands on his shoulder. He grasp tighten to wake him from his heartbreaking mood. He looked over and noticed it was Yuuna. Yuuna looked at him sadly too.

"Let's go get a drink in the bar shall we." Yuuna said.

Athrun nodded.

"Don't be sad. She's just fooling around with other guys. We're also her victims. She's just fooling with you. Not to mention me too. We're the victims of this sad love drama."

"Yuuna san, I felt sorry for you. She's really not worthy to be love. I'm so stupid to love her so much, in the end she's just playing with me."

"I understand that too Athrun. Get over with it, the pain will fade as time goes. I'm talking this base on personal experience."

"What do you mean? You mean she was fooling around with lot's of guy when I'm gone."

Yuuna sadly nodded, " Yep, I found this out after we're married. I used the video to threaten her not to her fool around too much. But she still fool around."

"That's sad to hear." Athrun placed his arms over on Yuuna's shoulder.

"The reason we're married was also for political reasons. Almost like you and Lacus san but, you didn't marry her."

"We're both just fools to fall for this type of girl." Athrun laughed out. However, he was deeply hurt inside.

Yuuna internally felt really satisfied that his plan goes smoothly to break both of them apart.

That's all for now. I really wish to know how to be better in writing. I cannot seem to express the characters feelings well in this story. This story was almost like a dialogue.

I hate to say this, but there are some jokers out there that did not put spoilers warning on their site and I ended up reading some spoilers. Shi- , now I know Athrun was gonna die later on. I have only seen GSD till episode 30. Umm, I want your opinion on this fic, do you want a little yaoi on it. I have been itching to write AxK after Cagalli was married to Yuuna. But I know this would scare away some readers and nobody will review this story anymore. So I better know your opinion first. I'm sorry if make Yuuna looked like Dullindal, he's good in politics.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all the reviewers. This fic was the fic that make me the most reviews when compared to my other fic. It was also my first time to thank revievers individually.hahaha (please read even though it will be boring)

TsujaiNina- I hope you wont hate this fic anymore after you read this chapter. You know I spend a couple of thousand(1 or 2 thousand) on anime and manga too. By the way I also just a school kid(this is my last year in school) and I starved myself not buying what I wanted just to get anime. I even stole abit of my parents money to but them..hahaha .. but that was when I'm young.

Akirou-He's not gonna rape her, BTW thanks for the info. Any big projects after the Just Missed Train? I admired you for having great writing skills.

YunFei- Sorry for making Cagalli a little bit ruthless. Thanks you.

Mariad-I hope you don't wish Kei to die. He is a good guy and will be a good guy. Kira killed people too but he's a good guy.

SEEDSommouner- I hope you take back what you said about Kei. I hope this chapter explains all.

Xxlivietgurlxx-I will try hard to make my writing more better. I got the idea but can't write. I know my writing suc-s blame my countries edu system.

Nifer-is….lover-Kazuki is not evil

JS.lover- what is oneteyou?

Lalala-those police are corrupted. They don't care WTF happen.

I'm so sorry if missed out other reviewers. If I missed you out, please ask me to thank you in the review sections.

This story has hit it's mental block road so give some ideas. I only got a few ideas,

Athrun goes to Lacus, AxK, Athrun falls for Yuuna(the impossible but might be possible), Athrun suicide, AthrunxOC( maybe Kei's sister).

If my idea is good so vote, if bad give suggestion or whatever. Thank you. Oh yeah, if you people are playing friendster pls add me. gsd(underscore)fan(underscore)12(at)yahoo(dot)com. This is not my email, it was created for my friendster.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's reply to reviews: To all readers, I know it is hard for you people to accept that last chapter has somehow destroy your will to continue reading this story. Actually, good stuff only happens in the end. It will be a happy ending in the end. Of course things will go bad at first but, it will turn out fine in the end. However, please suffer 1 or 2 chapter more before this story takes a turn and our lovely couple will be together again. My intention was not to expose this note to you people but people starts to flame to excessively, which was too excessive from my expectation. I didn't expect that readers couldn't bear the sufferings that our couple had to endure before they are united again. However the readers that could still bear the sufferings ofour couple might find this as a spoiler. So those that could not cope what had happened in this story forced me to put this note out. Then again, I hope you all could undergo 1 or 2 chapters more. I'll try to make it 1 if you all cannot stand anymore. Finally all I could say is " SORRY" for making some of you feel too much angst.

gsd(underscore)fan(underscore)12(at)yahoo(dot)com. This is not my email, it was created for my friendster only. So don't send any mail there,it won't work.

Athrun goes to Lacus, AxK, Athrun falls for Yuuna(the impossible but might be possible), Athrun suicide, AthrunxOC( maybe Kei's sister). … they are just ideas you don't have to be scared.

Back to our story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The plan has finished it's first part, now onto the second part. Yuuna's plan doesn't end easily like that. It will be very dramatically shocking to those who has a weak heart.

Yuuna was now with Athrun in the bar. Both of them are taking alcohol to forget their problem, for Athrun that is. Yuuna was just enjoying that his plan will go smoothly. Now he was ready to commence the second part.

Yuuna got his cellphone out and called Kei.

"Kei, get ready for part 2. It shall start in 15 minutes." Yuuna ordered.

"Sure Yuuna sama." Kei sighed. He wonder why did he follow such stupid orders. It's all because he's an Orb soldier and he shouldn't question orders so much. Some more, his sister's life was depending on him.

He got up from his bed and put on his shirt back. He looked over to his respected representative. He felt horrible that he had betrayed her, he felt like killing himself for doing such things. But he got no choice because he needed to protect his sister. All he need to do now was to follow Yuuna's order until his sister is freed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuuna put something inside of Athrun's drink before he drank it. Several minutes after drinking the drugged stuff he started to feel dizzy and fainted. Yuuna smiled, he knew a coordinator couldn't stand such strong sleeping drug. It was used to calm down a mad bull that has mad cow disease.

After that he took him out of the bar and bring him to a hotel room. In the hotel room, Yuuna placed him on the bed. He started to unbutton his shirt and took it off. As soon as he done with the upper part, he now goes for the lower part. With a fast pull, he shoved Athrun's pants out of his skin. Now Athrun was left nothing but his underwear and his under shirt. Yuuna put on a satified smirk as he looked onto Athrun. Then he proceeded to grab the shaft of….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kei looked onto his watch and realised 15 minutes has passed. It was time to commence part 2 of the plan. He woke up the unconscious representative beside him by gently nudging her in the forehead.

"Representative Attha, wake up please wake up." He said while nudging her head. Cagalli was deeply unconscious that nudging her head had no effect to wake her up.

Kei heave a sigh then shook his head. He had no choice but to do something to get her up. He got in to the bathroom and took out a damp cloth. He then place the damp cloth on the representative's head hoping she could woke up after this.

2 minutes has passed and the representative had not got up yet. Kei panicked, he must make sure things goes according to Yuuna's plan. Without much thought, he took a bucket of water and splashed on her. The water got into Cagalli's nostril and it stings her like hell. She woke up abruptly after that.

"Who, who the hell and what was that?" she shouted after waking up. Her head turned around and spotted Kei. Now she remembered what had happened.

Kei got up from his couch and moved towards Cagalli. Cagalli was now glaring at him.

"What do you want?" she asked in a rage.

Kei didn't answer instead he grabbed her hand gently and swiftly but tenderly slid the ring Athrun gave her from her hand.

Cagalli was horrified that Kei took her ring. She looked at him as if she was going to give him a thousand blows.

"Give that back to me." she demanded.

"If you want then you have get it yourself." Kei stuck his tongue out then ran out from the room.

"Why you… kono baka!" Cagalli yelled then chased after him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Then he proceeded to grab the shaft of the antique telephone handle and rolled a particular number.

"Hi, this is Campbell's Escort Service. We're an established escort service company which provide temporary companionship for lonely folks. How can we help you?" the operator spoke.

"I would like to ask Miss Mia Campbell to be on the line please." Yuuna replied.

"Miss Mia will only be available to entertain VIP guest. Are you a VIP? If so please state your name and membership number." The operator sweetly answered.

"Umm.I Mr S, membership number 285002.'

"Alrigt you're now comfirmed as our VIP member. I will now connect your line to Miss Mia Campbell, our CEO."

"Hello, who is this?"

"This is Seiran. Listen Mia, I need you to do something tonight."

"What it is? "

"Come to room 105, it's unlocked. I will tell you the plan there."

"Okay."

Campbell's Escort Service office's was actually in the same building as Hotel Flamingo. So there is no need for Yuuna to tell her to come to Hotel Flamingo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cagalli was now chasing after Kei. He was running away with her precious ring. Both of them were like kiddies running all about in the whole hotel.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mia finally got into room 205.

"You're here. Come in." Yuuna said as he welcomed her.

"So what is it that you want?" Mia asked.

"Just strip and lie beside this guy and don't move a muscle until I told you to. Understand."

"Yes Yuuna sama. By the way who's him? He looks deadly gorgeous." Mia squealed.

"Forget about that. Just do what I told you and this 1000 dollars will be yours."

Mia nodded and did what was told.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kei thought it was about time and ran to room 205. Of course, Cagalli chased after.

Reaching room 205, Kei took the ring and threw into the room.

Cagalli ran inside the room and spotted Athrun sleeping with another women.

Cagalli pulled Athrun out of the bed and started punching him to get him up.

"You asshole! What shit are you doing?" she screamed at him.

Athrun opened his eye groggily and answered.

"What are you talking about? Said that to yourself first, bitc-" Athrun shouted at her.

"Arggh…" Cagalli kicked him in the shin. Athrun growled out loud. That kick really hurts. Athrun attacked her by throwing her onto the other bed. He pinned her down and started to kiss her wildly.

"Is this what you wanted every guy to this to you? If you want it, then I'll give it to you everynight." He said while pinning her down.

Cagalli don't understand if she should be happy or not. One side she was happy that Athrun kissed her but another side didn't understand what he meant.

Ok, right now do you want good stuff to happen on Athrun and Cagalli or bad stuff. I am sure most of you will choose good stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

Athrun and Cagalli were fighting, both of them were yelling profanities to each other.

"You bitch, you gone fooling around while you're already married. To think that you truly love me even after you're married, all of that was a mistake. You're just some slut who fool around with other guys." Athrun yelled.

"What shit are you talking about? I have been loving you with all my heart and believe that you would come back for me but you don't. Instead you go looking for protitutes to satisfy your lust when you can't have me." Cagalli shot back.

"W...wh..What bullshit matter are you accusing of? " Athrun puzzledly asked.

"Then who's her?" she pointed at a figure on the bed.

"Who's that?" Athrun asked to no one.

Now the whole situation has become confusing. Athrun looked puzzled and Cagalli too.

"Let's wake her up and asked what happened?" Cagalli suggested.

"You're right." Athrun agreed. Thus, both of them woke the girl that was sleeping on the bed(sounds like goldilocks eh, goldilocks and the three bears).

"Hey wake up miss, we got some serious business to talk about." Cagalli nudged the figure on the bed.

"Uhhh...(yawn).." Mia yawned after she was awoken by Cagalli.

"Laa ...Lacus, why are you here?" Athrun was shocked. how the hell that Lacus could be here.

"I thought that you were in PLANT." Cagalli added.

" I missed Athrun-kun so I came back. Athrun-kun was nice and kind, we met at the bar , had some drink and drunk then we... you know." that so-called Lacus maked up.

"Lacus, I can't believe you. You're just despicable." Cagalli slapped her across on the face.

The so-called Lacus now cried. Pretending to look so pitiful and hurt. These act could won her the best actress in PLANT.

"I...I loved Athrun-kun. Is it a fault to love some one I love? Athrun-kun loved me too, right Athrun-kun? she sobbed.

"Err...I..er" Athrun was now confused. Did he did something sinful on her friend while he was drunk and does Lacus still love him? What about Kira? How come he didn't remember meeting Lacus. Why was Lacus here? How come Kira didn't know that Lacus was back? What Kira would think if he seen this situation. How would his life go on after this. What Cagalli is going to do after this. What? When? Why? Where? Who? How? did all this thigs happen. Thousands of question torrents rained his mind.

"Ahhh... I didn't remember meeting you Lacus, when did I meet you first?" Athrun honestly replied.

"Athrun-kun, you... after what you did, you are acting like you don't know me? Are you trying to let go off what you're responsible of?" again that so-called Lacus acted hurt and pitiful.

"No...that's not.."

"Ah... that means that you love me, ne Athrun-kun" that so-called Lacus using her natural high-pitched voice that could break even a pewter wine glass came up that maked up conclusion.

"I'm so happy that you loved me." Mia squeled and pulled Athrun down on the bed with him.

Cagalli was upset at what had happened.

"Athrun you can continue to have all your fun here. I'm out of here. Forget about me." Cagalli said. She ran off out of the room after saying it. " Athrun you idiot" she whispered to herself.

"Cagalli wait..." Athrun called out but it turned a deaf ear on Cagalli. He can't ran after her cause he had his arm ultra-poweredly held by that so-called Lacus.

Athrun was now left in the room with that impersonater of Lacus. He was sad at what really happened. he turned to Lacus.

"Look Lacus, I think that there is something wrong here. It's impossible for you to love me." Athrun told her.

"Uh..what makes you think about that? Aren't I your fiancee"

"Aren't you now going steady with Kira. Why are you here?" Athrun questioned.

"I don't know who is Kira all I know is you you, Athrun-kun." Mia seductively looked at him.

Athrun's eye aimed at her breast. He now figured out that this person was not Lacus. How could he not notice this earlier? Well he did not look people at pervertedly that means he such an innocent guy.

"Mia, you're Mia aren't you?"

"Damn, you got me."

"Cagalli-sama wait up, where are you going?" Kei chased after Cagalli. He chased after her since she ran away from the room.

"Leave me, let me be alone okay." Cagalli said while running.

"I can't cause I have to follow you everywhere and protect you."

"Why is that?"

"Cause I am your BODYGUARD." Kei yelled. That yell has a burst of energy that attracted Cagalli.

Cagalli stopped her tracks. Somehow this boy managed to interest her. He got some sort of aura around him that attracts her to him. He's not someone really good-looking or macho but he has something that is different from Athrun. he's too normal that it interest her.

Kei panted after running for 30 straight minutes. He didn't know that the representative could be such a good runner.

"Hey boy" Cagalli called to him.

"Yes, Cagalli-sama?"

"Wanna get some some drink at the bar tonight?" she offered.

"Huh? I don't get it? Why?"

"Look, I'm just depress and I need someone to accompany me. Anyone would be fine and you're the nearest one so I picked you."

And both of them went to the bar to get some drink.

Meanwhile...

Yuuna was back at his administration building. He was seen contacting some officials in PLANT through his laptop.

"Chairman Dullindal, it's a great honor to talk to you again." Yuuna intercommed.

"Ahh.. Representative Seiran, it's my pleasure and honour too." replied the chairman of PLANT.

"Seems like our plan has been going on smoothly. I am now taking care of the relationship between your FAITH and my Orb princess. How's your side?"

"Fine too, the ZAFT princess was now under my hands. She won't get back to Kira Yamato. With all this plans going on, I am sure we could rule this world without much hassle."

'Now, all that was left is the Earth Alliance Federation. I will try my best to make them surrender."

"Yes, we will go on with the DESTINY PLAN."

"Whatever, what do we do know?"

"Kill the princess of ORB."

"Gladly."

"Alright, farewell."

Finally the conversation ended.

In the bar, both Cagalli and her new bodyguard were talking all sort of rubbish.

"You know that idiot boyfriend of mine he's now fooling around with some slut and he called me a slut for no reason.Hahahaha." Cagalli said when she was in a state of subconcious.

"That's sad to hear. ahahahahha." Kei was forced to hear all sorts of her stupid ramblings. And he also have to laughed just to please her.

"Yeah, now he's with my lil brother's girlfriend. I gonna tell my lil brother about it so my lil brother will fight with him again."

"That's sad to hear. hahahahaha." Kei was forced to hear all sorts of her stupid ramblings. And he also have to laughed just to please her.

"I wonder what qualities he have to make me fall in love to him. I am such an idiot."

"That's sad to hear. hahahahaha." Kei was forced to hear all sorts of her stupid ramblings. And he also have to laughed just to please her.

"Why does my heart felt so heavy hurt?"

"That's sad to hear. hahahahaha." Kei was forced to hear all sorts of her stupid ramblings. And he also have to laughed just to please her.

"Answer me, you pig." Cagalli glared at him.

"Sorry Cagalli-sama. Be strong and face this god forsaken challenge. Yuuna-sama's your husband right? You can seek him for comfort."

"It's useless, he's impotent. Athrun crushed his balls after he knew he was engaged with me. Since then he has been harassing me just to revenge on Athrun for crushing his balls."

"Seriously, and why was Athrun-san around even what he had done."

"I sacrificed for him you know. I acted in some porno video to prevent Yuuna to take any actions on him. That's why I can't let anyone know." Cagalli sobbed.

"Huh... anyway I don't wanna care about all this shit anymore." Kei said.

Kei's cellphone ranged.

"Hello who's this?"

"This is Yuuna-sama, kill Cagalli. If not I'll kill your sister. After this your sister will be free." Yuuna ordered. Then the call ended.

"Wait..." Kei said but the call has ended.

Now Kei has to kill Cagalli. What does he haver to do?


End file.
